


the flower that bloomed in spring fell in love

by brewcha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Character Study, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Introspection, hq rare pair weekend, of a sort, sun and flower motifs because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brewcha/pseuds/brewcha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Hinata was the sun, then Yachi was a sunflower: always looking to him, always glowing in his light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the flower that bloomed in spring fell in love

**Author's Note:**

> ( look into your eyes and the sky’s the limit, i'm helpless / down for the count and i'm drownin' in 'em )

The day Yachi realized she liked Hinata, she thought, _oh no_ , _this isn’t good._

She didn’t know when it had all started. The thing was, Yachi knew he took her breath away. At first she had thought it was simply because he was such an amazing volleyball player – like all the others in the team, in their own special way – with his quick movements and high jumps. Who _wouldn’t_ catch their breath at the way someone so small could jump as if he had wings? The way he could zip from one end of the net to the other, and then again, and still had the energy to yell out “one more time!” for the entire stadium to hear.

Then she started feeling a little something. A little something each time Hinata looked at her, said her name (“Yachi-san!”), bounced towards her in excitement when he wanted to tell her something. A little something as he pulled her into his orbit, opened his world for her to see; Yachi realized Hinata Shouyou was a force of nature so bright and dazzling and fast that she thought she would never be able to keep up, but she _did_ and she realized she wanted to.

Yachi had felt a little something then, like flowers blooming in her chest.

And then she thought, _oh no, this isn’t good._

 

\---

 

“Kageyama.”

Their notes were strewn across the table Hinata had pulled out earlier for them to share. They had been studying for _hours_ – biology was just so _hard._ Hinata thought it was interesting, the stuff about animals and plants and how they work and survive and everything, but the technical words spun around his head and then there were _numbers why would you have numbers_ —

Kageyama stopped gnawing at his pencil to look at Hinata. “What?”

If Yachi were here, they’d make better progress. But she wasn’t. Which _sucked._ She had given them copies of her notes, and it wasn’t like they weren’t helpful or anything, but it was just the fact that Hinata understood all those words and numbers better when she was around to explain them.

“What.” Kageyama said again when Hinata didn’t respond. “Don’t just say my name and then not say anything, dumbass.”

Hinata ignored the usual jab and instead frowned a little, abandoning his notebook to squint at his companion. “Have you ever liked someone before?”

“ _Hah?”_ Kageyama stared at Hinata. “Why are you asking me that?”

“It’s—important!” Hinata retorted. “Don’t answer my question by asking a question. And don’t say volleyball.”

Anyway, it was partly Hinata’s fault that Yachi wasn’t here – he had felt bad always relying on her all the time and told Kageyama that they should try getting some studying done on their own. Kageyama had just given him a funny look but hadn’t really minded either way.

Kageyama, now, made a move as if he was going to deck Hinata – Hinata was half-expecting it – but he stopped and frowned. “I’ve liked someone before.”

“WHAT.” Hinata sat up, his knees knocking against the edge of the table. “Who?”

“None of your business,” Kageyama snapped. Hinata opened his mouth to respond but the black-haired boy went on, “It was in junior high.”

Some notebooks slid off the table and Kageyama reached to straighten them. He handed Hinata one of his before opening another one at random, fixating on a page. “Why are we talking about this?”

“No reason,” was Hinata’s instant reply. Kageyama looked at him funny again and Hinata raised his hands defensively. “Really!”

“Then get back to studying, dumbass.”

Hinata huffed and crossed his legs, opening his notebook to one of the neater pages, where he had been making some serious effort to organize his notes and the befuddling lectures. He had even applied some of the techniques Yachi taught him, with different coloured highlighters and diagrams. In one corner were some extra remarks Yachi had added for him, in her neat handwriting and round letters.

He wasn’t going to be able to get much out of Kageyama apparently – not that it was Hinata’s intention to actually _get_ an affirmative answer. Still, he felt a buzzing at his fingertips, under his ribcage, like there was something more he wanted to get out and put on the table.

“Kageyama.”

“What?”

“I think I like someone.”

 

\---

 

Some things that make Hinata think of Yachi: daisies and sunflowers; butterflies; hairclips (especially starry ones); fluffy jackets and soft happy music; that one Disney movie short with the umbrellas; his notes (sometimes he’d go back to reread the things Yachi had jotted down in the margins for him and find himself grinning like a goofball); shoujo mangas (they weren’t his they were Natsu’s!); the future; volleyball; maybe everything.

Some things that Yachi makes Hinata think of: going _GWAAHHHHHH_ and _WHOOOOSSHHHHH;_  the time she accidentally served a ball to his face and how her hands felt really soft on his when she helped him back up to his feet; sparkling soda pop because it was sugary and made him go _BOOM-BOOM-BOOM_ like the flippy thing his heart does when he hears her laugh; leaping up really high with wings on his shoes and reaching the stars, and when he did he’d bring them back and give them to her.

 

\---

 

You weren’t supposed to like someone who was not only your classmate, but also your friend. And teammate.

Not that Yachi was any expert on the universal rules of liking a person, but she couldn’t stop thinking about it. It was all so complicated – people talk about the high of having someone make you smile and your heart pound, make you flush with joy and your head in the clouds; but people don’t talk about the anxiety of things going wrong, of the possibility that they don’t return your feelings and they find out and then everything changes and friendship breaks and then dynamics go all out of place—

A breeze blew over grassy slope of Shinzen High and Yachi might have felt cold if it weren’t for how sunny the afternoon was. Kiyoko was calling her name and Yachi jumped to catch up to the older manager, lugging the basket of cold water bottles with her as the Karasuno boys finished their penalty.

“YACHI!” Hinata was half-tumbling down the slope to her. “Did you see that? I beat Kageyama by _a mile!_ ”

Kageyama was puffing some ways behind him – but hardly a mile. He yelled something about “no you didn’t, dumbass!” before being cut off by Tanaka and Nishinoya, cackling in amusement as they roped him into a headlock.

“Here, Hinata.” Yachi laughed, handing him his bottle. He took it with a word of thanks, beaming. She knew that Hinata knew she wouldn’t have seen it – she was busy with Kiyoko, who was handing out towels to the boys – but he had still gone to her about it. Not that she was reading anything in it! It wasn’t right, to think about it as anything more, as she had sometimes caught herself doing, every time she felt those little somethings, those flowers blooming in her chest.

But maybe she was allowed to feel a little happy, to find herself smiling and glowing with warmth. Yachi didn’t let herself think it that she was anything special in Hinata’s eyes. Only just a classmate, just a teammate, just a friend. She could be happy with just that.

“Oh!” Hinata took one last swig of water, doing a little bounce, his attention still trained on her. No, no, not her, he was looking at the basket. “Let me help you with that Yachi—“

“Eh—no it’s fine Hinata—“ He was already leaning over, his short curly hair brushing against her forehead as his fingers curled around the handle. Yachi, startled, let him take it out of her hands, managing a final “you really don’t have to” as he grinned at her.

He bounded away, yelling something to someone else about how he _wasn’t hogging the water shut up Tsukishima_ and Yachi thought, as her heart thudded away, _oh no, this isn’t good._

You weren’t supposed to like someone who was not only your classmate, but also your friend. And teammate. You weren’t supposed to take extra note of the distance there was between the two of you, the way his eyes lit up when he thinks of something and his lips curved into a big grin, the way he was always so ready with his kindness and—

 _This really isn’t good_ , Yachi told herself. And yet she found herself smiling through the rest of the day, her face lit like a sunflower turned towards the sun.

 

\---

 

Some things that make Yachi think of Hinata: the sun; Pomeranians; the letter she keeps in her schoolbag; volleyball; small birds; the little smiley face doodle he once made on her English notes by accident and then added sun rays to it when Yachi assured him she didn’t mind at all; warm blankets, rainy days, and puddles; the photo of Hinata doing a spike (like he was mid-flight) that she still has on her camera when she was making posters for the volleyball team; so many other things.

Some things that Hinata make Yachi think of: also the sun; that one time she grabbed his hand without thinking to jump into the rain and how his hand felt rough with callouses from playing volleyball but also strong and warm and easy to hold; his bubbling laughter after the initial shock (she had apologized profusely but the words faded from her lips when _he_ took _her_ hand and said _let’s run for cover together or we’ll both catch a cold Yachi-san_ ); flying.

 

**Author's Note:**

> what comes next? who knows. (◡‿◡✿)ノ♡
> 
> written for [haikyuu!! rare pair weekend: day three](http://haikyuurarepairweekend.tumblr.com/prompts), inspired by two prompts "bloom" and the quote “Opta ardua pennis astra sequi.” - Aeneas (translation: Desire to pursue the high stars on wings.)
> 
> i actually wrote this first, before my [other](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5720881) [two](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5734234) rare pair prompt fills. so for me this fic was the first time i really wrote hinayachi, hence why it's more of a character study than anything. my day two fill was seriously fluffy though (and longer), so feel free to read that if you haven't checked it out already!
> 
> when this was first written, it had been a lot longer, and also included several other scenarios. it got so long that i initially separated it into two parts, but it was so messy i had to take a lot of stuff away. maybe i will use those "deleted scenes" one day for more hinayachis hmm hmmmnnn. (hence the "letter in her schoolbag" but i decided to keep it there for, y'know, your imagination.)
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoyed my third and final fill for hq rare pair weekend! please feel free to hit me up on my tumblr (@brewcha) and idk yell at me about hinayachis some more. or you recognized the lyric at the top/listened to the song from where it's from and you want to yell at me about it yes i highly encourage you to do so.
> 
> (also who did kageyama like??? back in junior high??? i don't know do you??? ~~it's iwaizumi~~ )


End file.
